She Waited
by Beth6623
Summary: She Waited. Seven years she waited. Well, she was done with waiting it was time to take matters into her own hands.
1. Chapter 1

She waited. Seven years she waited. The world different from hers haunted her dreams each night. The same startling green eyes were the last part of her occurring dream she saw before she awoke. Well the waiting was over she, Chihiro Ogino was going to find her way back to the Spirit world herself.

She missed her friends very much Lin, Kamajii, No Face, Boh, Granny, and she even missed Yubaba. But most of all she missed Haku. She loved Haku with all her heart she had pushed away all the boys that had asked her out, she hadn't even had her first kiss and she was 17 years old. She had saved that special moment for the one she lived Haku.

She thought back to this morning. This morning she had packed a bag with all her necessities. The most important thing she packed was some canvas and a sketchbook. Ever since coming back from the spirit world she had taken up drawing. She drew and painted the bathhouse drawn Lin and No Face, and painted the milky white dragon with emerald hair. Others marveled at her work. They considered her an art novice. The way she captured the colors and the curve of the faces she drew were breathtaking. But no one understood where these creatures were from not even her parents.

Her parents. A pang of guilt hit her. They had stood by her side; through thick and thin they had not judged her for her obsession of the so-called Spirit World. They had encouraged her artwork and they had loved her deeply. She thought about the note they would fid when they woke up, on the fridge and how upset they would be.

"No," she thought, "I can't think like that I just need to keep moving forward." She walked through the forest on the familiar path they had taken seven years ago. She walked on not looking back one foot in front of the other till she got to that familiar red tunnel. It had decayed a little more in the seven years she had been there.

She walked in and pressed her hand against the tunnel for a moment and then she continued on walking. When she finally got to the other side of the tunnel a familiar sight met her, the field that she had seen all those years ago.

As She walked out of the tunnel she found a spot by the little river to rest. She got out her sketchbook, pencil, colored pencils, and her sharpener. As she started to work she did now hear the footsteps approaching or the presence of someone behind her watching her work. Only when she finished her masterpiece was when she noticed the breaths of someone behind her.

As she set the sketchbook down and stood up she slowly turned around. Her eyes met those enchanting green eyes and she was speechless. She slowly regained control of her body.

"…H-Haku?"


	2. Disclaimers

**Hi everyone! Since I haven't put up any disclaimers yet I shall do so now. I DO NOT Spirited Away, Hayao Miyazaki does. However the story that I am writing belongs to me so please no copying. Please let me know how I did on my first fanfic.**


	3. He Wanted

He wanted to go visit Chihiro desperately. Night and day she was all he could think about. Lin had constantly pestered him to go find her. She accused him of not wanting to see her. But that was far from the truth.

Her beautiful brown eyes were always in his dreams. He dreamed of flying with her and so much more but then every dream ended with her leaving the Spirit World never looking back. But, of course a lot of that was his fault.

When he was awake almost every thing in the bathhouse reminded him of her. Whenever he walked by the big bath tube he was hit with a pang of guilt. Over the past 7 years he visited Zeniba frequently asking her if there was anything she could do to allow him to break free from whatever curse Yubaba had placed on him this time.

On many accounts he had broken the curses Yubaba had placed on him to tie him down to the Spirit World. No matter how many times he pleaded, and sneaked. She would always shot him down or find him sneaking out.

Today like many days he was out walking around while everyone slept. He had woken up from another Chihiro dream and he decided to go out and get a breath of fresh air.

Though today unlike no other he came across a girl a year or so younger than him, he approached her making sure that she didn't notice him. He peered over her shoulder to see what she was doing.

She was drawing. It was beautiful. It was as real as the actual field in front of him. He stood like that for quite some time and when she was down he step back a couple steps. The girl slowly stood up it was only then when he realized how long and silky her brown locks were.

When she turned around, her eyes met with his. That was when he finally realized who she was, Chihiro.

"…H-Haku?" she said.

"…Chihiro?!"

"Haku!" she exclaimed she ran at me full speed only leaving him with a few seconds to prepare before she launched herself into his arms.

"I missed you so much Haku!"

"I missed you to Chihiro!"

After a few moments of this bliss she stepped back. And she looked into his eyes. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Little did he now she was thinking the same thing about him. They had both grown into their features and they were both very attractive.

They caught each other staring at on another and then blushed a little.

_Haku now's your chance tell her how you feel._ That voice in the back of his head was right she was here and now was his chance.

"Chihiro," he said looking straight into her eyes.

"Yes Haku?"

_This is it she thought this is what I have been waiting for._

"There was something quite important that I didn't have the chance to tell you before you left." He blushed slightly Chihiro was staring at him intently.

"I think… Ahh no, I know. Well…" he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. What happened to the straightforward composed Haku? She was the only on that made him feel this way.

Chihiro had had enough. She walked towards Haku got up onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his.

At first Haku was surprised but then he relaxed into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist to deepen the kiss. Chihiro wrapped her arms around his neck and made a small noise in the back of her throat. After a few moments of this bliss they pulled away.

"I think that was what you were trying to say."

Haku blushed, "I guess you could say that."

Chihiro laughed, "Do you want to see what I was doing?"

"Yes I would." They walked over to Chihiro's bag and they looked through her sketchbook. Chihiro rested her head against his shoulder. She soon fell asleep. He looked down at her sleeping face and said something he had never said to anyone or spirit for that matter.

"I love You Chihiro." Chihiro opened her eyes and responded back to him.

"I love you too."


	4. Dragon Boy

_Dragon Boy. I will make you pay for being all-unpredictable. Now not only does Yubaba have me looking for you, but so does Zeniba, and they never agree on anything._

While everyone else was asleep Lin had to trail Dragon Boy wherever he went. And that had been all she was doing for the past 7 years. She hasn't gotten a full nights rest in 7 years! Not to mention she didn't even want to be near him because he sent her little sister Sen away. He ha been very irritable the past 7 years and Lin had had enough of it.

This morning Yubaba called Lin to her office while everyone else went to bed. When Lin got there she was surprised to see Yubaba's twin sister Zeniba there too.

"Lin, I need you to follow Haku around today. He has been getting worse lately. And Zeniba has informed me that he may try to get through to the Human world despite all the curses I placed on them. She says I should let him go but I won't."

"Yubaba! Being away from Sen has taken a toll on all of us especially Haku. Let him go this is ridiculous!" While the twins yelled at each other Lin sighed and left Yubaba's office. Sleep was going to have to wait, again. As Lin walked through the now empty bathhouse she planned revenge against Haku he was going to pay.

When She didn't find Haku in his bedroom she knew he was taking a walk to the river again. She sighed as she went across the red bridge.

As she neared the river she saw Haku. Haku was sleeping but he wasn't alone. There was a girl leaning against him also asleep. But it wasn't just any girl it was Sen. Lin started to run forward but then she realized just how adorable it was.

She definitely was going to use this moment to black mail him she just needed to figure out what she was going to use it for. Dragon Boy was in for it.


End file.
